A Beautiful Night
by TsukiYousei
Summary: Dark Dove finds a vase that's perfect for her intentions. But what are they? And will she get her desired object?


**A Beautiful Night**

~I wrote this for English. Our assigment was to write a short story. So Here it is! Universe based on The Batman (cartoon). Huntress belongs to DC, as well as Batman and this fictional Gotham. Virgo (OC you will learn more aobut in other fics) and Izzy (OC you will...etc) belong to me. Pengui belognsto DC as well. I made no profit from this, even thoguh I wish I did. Anywho, enjoy! R&R!~

A beautiful night.

The stars were shining brightly in the pitch black sky, as were the city lights from the buildings. Gotham was a truly wonderful sight at night.

It was relatively quiet too, for a city. Calm. Serene. At least until _they_ came out. The criminals and crazies. The ones _he_ dealed with. The saviour of this city. Batman.

Dark Dove was perched on the roof of Gotham's Museum of Natural History. She sat silently; alert and ready.

Ready to break in.

She'd seen a beautiful Grecian vase in there during the day, in her civilian identity, and she just _had_ to get it. It would be perfect.

Glancing in all directions, Dove quietly darted over to the skylight. She dug into a pocket on her belt, and pulled out a tiny vial of acid.

She deftly unscrewed the top, and let a drop fall onto the skylight.

The glass was instantly eaten away, providing an entrance for the young thief.

She stashed the vial back in her belt, then dove into the building. She back-flipped in mid-air, and landed on the floor on her feet.

Casting her gaze around, she pulled 3 mirrors out of her belt. Dove quickly darted over to the display case, feathers on her costume swishing silently.

Dove carefully arranged the mirrors in such a away that she could easily reach her desired object.

Her hand hovered over the case. "No…c'mon Dove, it has sensors".

Nodding to herself, she reached into yet another pocket, and pulled out a small ceramic black bird. Then she reached over to the case again. She carefully inched the glass up, then, quick as a flash, the vase was in her hands, and the ceramic bird made in her likeness—her calling card---was in the case.

She retrieved her mirrors; carefully, so the lasers were the right way, and ran back to the skylight. She unhooked the umbrella from her belt, and swung the handle upward. It latched out from the pole, shooting upward, followed by a chain. The bird-beak tip dug into the roof, and Dove stepped onto the umbrella, and pressed a button.

She soared up through the skylight and was soon on the roof again. She hooked the grappling-hook umbrella back to he belt, and walked up to the side of the building.

She paused, once again admiring the site of her beloved city, then spread her arms wide. A pair of black, feathered wings extended from her back, making her truly look like a bird.

Dark Dove crouched, then used her feet to push off the roof. She started to descend, then flapped her grand wings and flew toward home.

She smiled. She was quite proud of herself; a successful heist AND she had caught herself before she'd made an error. It was a good night.

Then she spotted a symbol in the sky; a modified version of Batman's.

She knew what that meant: Huntress. Batman's heir to the crime-fighting mantle.

Oh well, she was a worthy opponent.

Dove glanced out of the corner of her feathered mask.

There she was.

"Ahh, the girl of the hour".

Huntress was swinging over via grappling-hook. Dove waited until the last moment, then dropped.

She missed Huntress by only a few inches, but it was enough. Dove rose upward again, nearly to the narrows, her home.

But of course Huntress was still on her tail. Her purple-and-white Batman-esque costume was hard to miss.

"You know I won't stop until one of us wins!" she called out.

Dove smiled at her, showing off pointed white teeth framed by black-painted lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The Huntress was about to shoot her rope out, when Dark Dove threw a smoke bomb at her. It exploded around the raven-haired vigilante, obscuring her vision. She had to stop on a nearby roof.

Dove continued her flight home, quite happy with how her night went.

"Huntress, you may win next time. But you'll never catch me".

When Dark Dove had finally reached her destination, she ladned on the roof expertly.

She opened a window on the slant, and dropped down.

She found herself in the hall of Cobblepot Manor, her home.

Folding her wings, she darted quickly to her room. She changed out of her costume and into her pajamas, washing the makeup off her face. Then she quietly tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen, and set the vase on the table, along with a note. She nodded, then ran back up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her, red hair flying behind her.

She dove into bed, and fell into a satisfied sleep.

The next day, she woke up smiling. She skipped downstairs, excited.

Her smile grew when she saw the crimson-haired woman sitting at the table, reading the note and holding the vase.

The vase was beautiful with Grecian designs on it.

The woman, Virgo, looked up as her daughter entered.

"Izzy? This is from you?"

Isabella Cobblepot, the Dark Dove, smiled and hugged Virgo.

"Happy birthday, Mom! I love you!"


End file.
